


【ASL】成人礼

by MajoHane



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoHane/pseuds/MajoHane
Summary: Lof：魔女炎戒羽
Kudos: 1





	【ASL】成人礼

*是空空的生贺文

*含ASL，萨路，艾路，微艾萨

*好久没写三兄弟了，ooc有，雷有，谨慎观看

*《属于我们的世界》设（萨博异能：言灵，控制别人的举止思维 / 艾斯异能：天使之吻，透过亲吻使物体恢复生命力）

\--------------------

尽管历经诸多磨难、又几经波折，家族里最小的能力者还是在家长们的心惊胆跳中长到了成年。

宴会？连开三天三夜。

礼物？更是阔气地堆满了整整两间空置房间。

四个字概括：毫不吝啬。

艾斯和萨博看了一眼那些价值不菲却被路飞随意扔在一旁的礼物，果断的打消了给弟弟买礼物的念头。

“因为大家都给你买了礼物，哥哥们再送就显得不特别了。”

“所以作为没有送礼物的交换，我们会给你答应你一个要求。”

“当然是得在我们能做到的能力范围内的要求。”艾斯补充。

刚成年的弟弟歪着头，托着腮难得露出严肃的表情认真思考着。

就在两人都以为路飞会喊“烤肉大餐”的时候，路飞提出了一个让人意想不到的要求：“我想要艾斯给萨博做的成人礼。”

“——”

萨博红着脸撇过头恶狠狠地瞪了艾斯一眼，后者一脸无辜地看着他，点缀着小雀斑的尴尬不遑多让。

两人确定关系是在16岁那年，在艾斯翻烂了萨奇的第五本《告白必备小妙招》后，被忍无可忍的萨奇推到了萨博面前强制告白。

家人们对两人的新关系表示了接受与支持。只不过为了弟弟们能度过一个健全的少年时期，马尔科严格禁止未成年Doi行为。

可想而知，萨博成年那天，被憋了整整两年的艾斯整晚摁在床上，隔天连床都下不了。

然而度过了“充实”的一晚的两人并没有发现到，他们的弟弟在现场看完了全程直播。

面对天真无邪的弟弟的询问，两人窘迫之下扯了个谎，说这是成年礼的庆祝仪式才勉强把弟弟搪塞了过去。

当然这也是几年前的事情了，那之后两人都有特别注意周围有没有其他人。没想到过了这么久，路飞竟然还记得！

想到这里，萨博恨不得给当初的他们一拳。

“不行吗？”

“……也不是不行。”

手指撑开柔软的穴肉，缓慢的、耐心的，一步一步，进入。

模糊不清的呜咽声自被塞满的小嘴发出，像是娇嗔，又像是催促。

萨博不得不吐槽他们的弟弟口交的技能实在差得可怕，只会用小舌头毫无章法地胡乱舔舐着，牙齿不时轻轻擦过，让萨博紧张得湿了后背。

急促的呼吸声在安静的卧室里显得格外响亮，混在一起分不出谁是谁。

路飞只觉得他的嘴和后穴都在发麻，渐渐的也没了什么耐心。

“呜……艾斯……好了没？”

身后的艾斯哼了一声当做回应，抽回了扩张的手指。

“我想应该可以了。”

艾斯这么说。

“上来，路飞。”

萨博轻轻地把路飞揽起来坐到自己身上，一只手扶着他的腰，一只手扶着自己的硕大，一点一点将自己送进了路飞的体内。

经过扩张的内里依旧紧致，壁肉热情地缠着初来乍到的入侵者。

路飞轻启着唇，不时泻出哼唧的呜咽。这跟手指的感觉截然相反，更大更粗更热，他吞得有些吃力。

萨博是一个很有耐心的探索者，一路上走走停停，直到他戳到一块软肉后，路飞猛地跳了起来，乌黑圆溜的眼睛里迅速蒙上一层薄薄的水雾，里面全是惊慌和一伙。

“怎么了，路飞？”

萨博故作不解地又顶了一下，顶掉了几朵在眼里打转的泪花。

“不……呜……萨博……不要那里……”

“难道不舒服吗？”

萨博故作不解，一丝暗淡的蓝光从他蓝色的瞳孔一闪而过。

路飞自然没有注意到他家狡猾的哥哥对他用了言灵的能力，以为这是自己的意识：

“嗯……太舒服了。”

“哦？是吗？那就让路飞更舒服一点吧。”

萨博按住了路飞的腰，加重了顶撞的力道。每一次都准确无误地撞在那块软肉上。

初尝人事的少年哪里受得住这番快感，甜腻的呻吟渐渐化作失措的哭喊，大脑里是一片白花，身体里最柔软的地方一次又一次被攻陷，一句句“不要”出了口却莫名其妙变成了“好舒服”。

两人结合的地方早就被体液弄得泥泞不堪，小路飞随着萨博的抽送左摇右晃，顶端更是溢出了不少透明的粘稠液体。

他想释放，也想尿尿，可是对第一次做的路飞而言只用背后高潮实在有点强人所难。

萨博也注意到了这一点。

“艾斯，过来搭把手。”

他两只手都用在固定路飞身上了，实在没有多余的手去缓解小路飞的欲望。

“啧，你可真会使唤人。”

艾斯嘴上抱怨着，但还是熟练地帮小路飞撸管。

那粉嫩的东西被欲望塞得坚挺肿胀，轻轻一碰前端就会流出不少前液，眼看是撑不了多久。

两人互相交换眼神，规律的前后刺激让路飞很快就尖叫着迎来高潮，白浊的液体全数献给了萨博精壮的腹肌。

里面的嫩肉激烈地痉挛着，萨博也没忍住射在了里面。

“好了，轮到我了。”

艾斯迫不及待地褪下裤子。

刚才看了那么久，他早就忍不住了。

“可是……艾斯……”

艾斯并没有给他们弟弟求饶的机会，在垂头丧气的小路飞上亲了一下，小路飞很快就重振雄风站了起来。

他让路飞跪坐在萨博身上，屁股高高撅起。萨博的精液还在沿着大腿往外流，也不知道射了多少。

艾斯扶住自己的欲望，将那些乱七八糟的体液跟着自己一起送了进去。

“啊啊——”

路飞被顶了一个踉跄，还好萨博及时扶住他。

如果说萨博的攻势就像不断砸落的雨点，那么艾斯就是狂风暴雨。

他很轻易就找到了那块被萨博艹得红肿的软肉，接下来就是单纯的碰撞与抽送。

路飞的呻吟被撞的支离破碎，在“天使之吻”的能力时限内，小路飞被迫高潮了几次。

“艾斯，艾斯，艾斯……呜呜……我会坏掉的……”

他哭着喊着，却被萨博的吻堵住了嘴。

等艾斯也释放完毕，他们身下那张沙发也宣布寿终正寝。

三人趴在一起喘气，就像三只互相依偎的大猫咪。

“呐，艾斯，萨博。成人礼好舒服啊，我们明天也做吧？”

既然是可爱的弟弟的请求，那自然没有答应以外的选择啦~


End file.
